Biological materials such as peptides, proteins, nucleic acids, and cells are often stored or transferred in containers such as centrifuge tubes and pipettes made of plastic or other hydrophobic materials. It is a common observation that biological compounds adsorb/bind to the surfaces of such containers. This is also true for organic materials which exhibit some hydrophobicity in an aqueous solution, e.g., acridinium compounds, PCBs, etc.
For many applications, such binding is undesirable. For example, the binding results in the loss of valuable materials, such as, enzymes and antibodies, and can result in variations in the dispensing of organic materials, especially when small volumes are involved. The binding of proteins, cells, and platelets to hydrophobic surfaces is also of concern in a variety of blood handling procedures.
As a result of these considerations, extensive efforts have been made to provide methods for reducing the binding of proteins and other organic compounds to hydrophobic surfaces. Examples of the approaches which have been considered can be found in Caldwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,703; Ding et al., International Application Publication WO94/03544; Amiji et al., Biomaterials, 13:682-692, 1992; J. Andrade, "Principles of Protein Adsorption" in Surface and Interfacial Aspects of Biomedical Polymers, J. Andrade, editor, Volume 2, Plenum Press, New York, 1-80, 1985; Lee et al., Polymeric Mater. Sci Eng., 57:613-617, 1987; Lee et al., Journal of Biomedical Materials Research, 23:351-368, 1989; Lee et al., Biomaterials, 11:455-464, 1990; Lee et al., Prog. Polym. Sci., 20:1043-1079, 1995; Merrill et al., ASAIO Journal, 6:60-64, 1983; Okano et al., Journal of Biomedical Materials Research, 20:1035-1047, 1986; Okkema et al., J. Biomater. Sci. Polymer Edn., 1:43-62, 1989; Owens et al., Journal of Cell Science, 87:667-675, 1987; Rabinow et al., J. Biomater. Sci. Polymer Edn., 6:91-109, 1994; Schroen et al., Journal of Membrane Science, 80:265-274, 1993; Sheu et al., J. Adhesion Sci. Technol., 6:995-1009, 1992; Shimada et al., Polymer Journal, 15:649-656, 1983; and Thurow et al., Diabetologia, 27:212-218, 1984.
The criteria which a successful technique for producing a low binding surface should satisfy include: 1) a sufficiently low level of binding; 2) substantial permanence; 3) ease of use; and 4) low cost. It is the goal of the present invention to provide methods for producing low binding surfaces which satisfy all of these criteria.